1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to feed bowl structure, and more particularly pertains to a new pet feed bowl arrangement wherein the same includes a circular base web, with a feed bowl mounted centrally of the base web, whereby an animal consuming the contents of the feed bowl will stand on the base web to preclude movement of the bowl relative to the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feed bowls typically are of a generally circular or arcuate configuration, wherein the employment by pets of a feed bowl permits the pets to push the bowl around resulting in spillage and the like relative to the feed bowl. Prior art feed bowls are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,118; 3,611,998; and 3,441,003.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a circular base web, with a feed bowl mounted centrally of the base web, whereby an animal consuming the contents of the feed bowl will stand on the base web to preclude movement of the bowl relative to the animal, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.